


who said laundry wasn't fun?

by ikeahoe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, also bucky's bf is a douche, bucky has a bf, doing laundry is very romantic ok, laundry is fun okay, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeahoe/pseuds/ikeahoe
Summary: He didn’t know where or how it started, but it’s too late to stop now. They have been at it for a couple of months now and Steve just loves doing these kinda things with him. It’s about Bucky, his neighbor. They fight about getting to the washer first every Wednesday night.





	who said laundry wasn't fun?

**Author's Note:**

> hello my dudes! it is i, ellinor. this fic is inspired by this absolutely great post on tumblr: https://random1x1plots.tumblr.com/post/159755243942/neighbors-muse-a-b-are-always-at-war-over-the  
> !!! kudos to them for letting me use their plot <3 
> 
> this is my second fic ever, and it is not beta read cause i’m a mess lmao. enjoy!!

He didn’t know where or how it started, but it’s too late to stop now. They have been at it for a couple of months now and Steve just loves doing these kinda things with him. It’s about Bucky, his neighbor. They fight about getting to the washer first every Wednesday night. And then again on Thursdays, for the dryer.

They have their usual laundry time at 6:30pm. One time Steve tried to get a head start, he thought he was being really sneaky making sure to open and close the door really quietly. Just as he turned around to walk down the corridor towards the laundry room the other neighbor, Jacob,’s cat ran between his legs. It had ended up with Steve on his butt and the dirty laundry all over him. Bucky laughed for about 10 minutes, making sure to take embarrassing photos too, that now sit taped up on the dryer in the laundry room. “That’s what you get for breaking the rules”, he answered every time Steve questioned the existence of those pictures.

You see, there’s this thing about Bucky, that Steve just can’t get over. He is just so nice and good looking and funny and soft (Steve has seen him with dogs that shit should be illegal) and such a boyfriend type of dude honestly. Steve has been pining embarrassingly hard after Bucky for maybe two months now. He thinks Bucky sees it, heck even that Jacob guys’ cat can see it, there’s just this little problem.

Bucky has a boyfriend.

Like of course he has, why would someone so boyfriend material be single? And the worst part is the fact that David, Bucky’s stupid boyfriend, is Steve’s worst enemy from work. David probably sees the way Steve looks at Bucky too, which just makes the whole situation 10 times more annoying. Steve works at this office that deals with the economy of a really big company. Steve works with taxes and the taxes guys hate the budget guys. You can probably guess where David works.

*

It’s your local Wednesday evening in Brooklyn. People are still on their way home from work. It’s been a nice day, spring is finally on its way, even to New York. Steve has just had the time to get into more comfortable clothes when he hears a familiar knock on the door. He gives his wrist clock a quick look before running towards the door, grabbing the laundry basket on his way. 

_It’s already 6:28._

“I was wondering where you were, you’re always the one knocking on my door.” It’s Bucky, and Steve feels attacked. He is wearing a big hoodie and jeans and he is just such a boyfriend. Steve doesn’t want to be David at all, no way. The other male is right though, the blond is always the one who’s in constant stress about getting the good washer. “Busy day today, I think I’m gonna win though. I can feel it”, he replied back. Bucky raised a brow before letting out a laugh. “Guess we’ll just have to find out.” They run. 

_It’s 6:30pm._

*

In conclusion: Steve was wrong. He feels like he isn’t being lucky these days. Using the bad washer ain’t fun, it doesn’t really clean your clothes it just kinda hides the dirt. The other bad thing about losing is that he gets the left side in the dryer. The right side has a good well functioning heating system with fans meanwhile the left side has one small heat fan. It’s fair isn’t it?

When the said male goes to grab his laundry from the dryer first thing on that Friday morning he gets the first surprise of the day. 

_It’s 6:13am_ and there’s no clean boxers in the dryer waiting for him. 

At least not on his side.

To the right he could see Bucky’s underwear. Steve furrowed his brows before whining. He wasn’t having this, especially not this early in the morning. Anyhow, he couldn’t just leave them hanging there. At 10am the girls on the floor under them will be coming to fill up the dryer. Therefore Steve does the only logical thing. He steals Bucky’s boxers.

*

“Whose underwear is this?” 

Bucky sighed, it’s David. He was being such an ass lately. Bucky had tried to break up with him several times these last three months but David didn’t seem to take the hints. And with hints Bucky meant the screaming and yelling and lack of affection and the _“leave my apartment right now, we are breaking up”_ -stuff. So basically Bucky’s (ex)boyfriend was living for free in his apartment and he just couldn’t deal with it for any longer.

“What do you mean whose underwear is this? It’s obviously mine I was the one who washed them”, Bucky said and rolled his eyes before turning around to face David. To his surprise, David wasn’t wrong. “What do you mean they are yours? You don’t even have that size, and you don’t use that brand either!” David held up a pair of boxers that Bucky couldn’t remember seeing anywhere before in his entire life. He tried to think of how they possibly could have ended up in his apartment but his train of thoughts couldn’t get any further cause David was back to talking bullshit. “Well whose underwear is it? James, are you cheating on me?”

David was starting to get mad. He took a step closer towards Bucky, who mirrored by taking a step back. He was just about to open his mouth to let David know that he sure as hell didn’t cheat on him when-

The door. There was a knock on the door. Their knocking signal. 

_It’s Steve._

Bucky quite literally ran to the door and basically threw it open. Revealing a smiling Steve. “Hi! Bucky, pal, can I get my underwear? I know that you have them cause I kinda ended up with yours, too”, he managed to get out between his chuckles, never letting the smile leave his face. It seemed like Steve also was one of those people who always tried to ignore David’s core of existence. That or he was just trying his best to not look back at the man that was staring holes into his face.

*

Life kind of continued like this for Bucky and Steve. Bucky figured out that David got crazily jealous and nervous whenever Steve was around, and soon enough he left. Here the two of them were now; doing laundry 

_together_ instead of against each other. After a week or two without David, Steve managed to ask Bucky out on a date. A real date, not one of those laundry dates he’s been having in his head all these weeks. They’ve had lots of fun together, and their relationship has only just started. 

All thanks to a shitty washing machine in their laundry room.

**Author's Note:**

> wowi you made it to the end! if you enjoyed make sure to send some love by giving me kudos and comments if you wanna talk then you can hmu on tumblr @ punparker !!!


End file.
